


Warm Gun

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [14]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Gun

Snoo opened the bottom drawer of his dresser, shifting his stage clothing aside and carefully drawing out a black lockbox, holding it to his chest as he sauntered back to his bed.

When he hit each number on the lock the digits burned in his mind. Six to the right. One to the left. Six to the right.

Once the box was open he gently pulled the contents out. As he held the heavy metal his finger itched to pull the trigger

He wanted to smell smoke.

Fink’s voice at his door made him jump.

He hid his treasure away.


End file.
